


Tonight you belong to me

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Intimacy, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux





	Tonight you belong to me

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, I promise." Sergio looks up at Fernando with a small, encouraging smile and goes back to snuggling into his belly, curling to rest his cheek on the tiny moon of it. He hears it whisper a gurgle of a secret to him and he smiles to himself as he closes his eyes. Fernando clears his throat gently, a little self-consciously and Sergio's smile broadens. He runs his hands up Fernando's bare sides, up over the slight curve of his waist and over his ribs. Fernando takes a deep breath, subconsciously arching into his hands but he starts to speak in spite of it.

" 'I've watched through his eyes, I've listened through his ears, and I tell you he's the one. Or at least as close as we're going to get."

' That's what you said about the brother.'

'The brother tested out impossible. For other reasons. Nothing to do with his ability.' "

Sergio presses a slow kiss right over Fernando's heart.

"Tested for what?"

Fernando smiles down at him in complete adoration and they both stretch toward each other to let their mouths meet in a few fluttering kisses.

"You'll find out. I still can't believe you've never read _Ender's Game_."

Sergio shrugs good-naturedly and returns to his Nandobelly pillow, his fingers traveling now, down the outside of Fernando's thigh and he's tickling the fabric of his boxers up to expose that thigh and he licks his lips in want.

" 'Same with the sister. And there are doubts about him. He's too malleable. Too willing to submerge himself in someone else's will.' "

"Sounds like somebody else I know," Sergio mumbles into Fernando's warm skin, grinning when he hears Fernando's snort when he gets it, and he's rewarded with Fernando's fingernails dragging playfully up his back, leaving faint marks that fade almost immediately. Sergio weasels his fingers under Fernando's boxers and works his way around to that ass that is oh so delightfully naked against his hand and he gives it a slow squeeze to show his appreciation. Fernando stops in the middle of drawing a breath to continue reading to moan, shifting his leg instinctively to give Sergio's hand room between his ass and the bed.

Sergio kisses down Fernando's chest and over that tummy he loves so much, sucking out little rose kisses all the way down to one hipbone that he nips at as he eases his boxers down. He hears Fernando exhale, a quick, soft sound. He can practically hear his pretty mouth pouting.

"I thought you wanted me to read to you."

"Well, now you've gone and distracted me."

Fernando snorts again but he's smiling now.

"How's that?"

"With this pretty body of yours." He rubs the curve of Fernando's ass and he actually sighs, at a loss for words because it's simply perfect, and perfect is a very boring word to Sergio. He licks inside of Fernando's belly button and the gasp he lets out makes Sergio's lick a little more persistently. Fernando dogears the book and drops it onto the mattress beside him. He spreads his legs slowly which is the universal symbol (at least for Sergio) of permission.

Sergio slips between those legs, running his hands up and down them as he kisses from his very inner thighs to the insides of his knees, running his cheek over one freckled kneecap. He meets Fernando's eyes and they both smile, oblivious to absolutely anything not on their bed, to anything not in each other's eyes.

"And besides," Sergio says as he crawls up Fernando's body in search of the pale pink of his mouth, "you're the best bedtime story I've ever heard of."


End file.
